


The Torchwood Temp

by tomatopudding



Series: Redux [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Temperence Brennan has just discovered that she is not who she thought she was and decides that she needs a break from her crime-solving life in Washington DC. Two days later, UNIT forwards Captain Jack Harkness the resume of Joy Keenan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Torchwood Temp

**Author's Note:**

> Bones, after S1; Torchwood, mid-S2, after Owen’s death (March/April 2008)

SECTION 1

Part 1

The email appeared in Jack’s inbox the day after Owen was put on probation following his “death”. It was marked as urgent and came from UNIT. In Ianto’s experience, anything from UNIT that they considered urgent could be one of two things: an actual emergency or something that they were too lazy to deal with themselves.

Ianto steeled himself and opened the email. The message was brief: For your consideration. There was an attachment titled quite simply “READ”. When Ianto clicked open the document, he found a resume. It belonged to a forensic anthropologist named Joy Keenan with no personal background of any kind. Whoever had written up Dr Keenan’s profile and mental assessment at UNIT had made a note that they believed the name was a pseudonym and that the woman was trying to escape from something. She had witnessed an alien event, but hadn’t seemed fazed by it. UNIT could always use more scientists, but for some reason they had sent Dr Keenan’s resume to Torchwood instead.

Martha was headed back to London for a month and, with Owen on probation, they were down a staff member and medic. An anthropologist would be better than nothing, especially one who didn’t seem that she would scare easily, based on the psych report. Ianto shrugged slightly to himself, printed out the resume, and went to take it to Jack’s office.

Part 2

Dr Temperance Brennan stood on the Plass in Cardiff, Wales, looking around uncertainly. It had been a while since she had had a first day at work and her comfortable years at the Jeffersonian had not prepared her for the feeling, not even her first case with Booth had been so nerve wracking.

After finding out about her parents’ lies, she had fled DC, needing to get away from everything that made her Temperance Brennan. When she had witnessed that...creature - she almost wouldn’t let herself say it was an alien - and had been questioned by the soldiers in red, she had been meaning to tell them the name she had been going by for all of her life, but for some reason it had been her birth name that had popped out of her mouth. Joy Keenan.

A man was approaching her now from across the Plass, all grins and dimples and handsome soldier. He was wearing some sort of big military coat that fluttered out behind him in a way that reminded Temperance of the heroes from the comic books that Zack (and Booth, though he would never admit it) was so fond of.

When he reached her, he extended his hand and introduced himself in, surprisingly, an American accent, as Captain Jack Harkness.

‘Joy Keenan,’ Temperance returned while shaking his hand, the name feeling strange in her mouth.

Captain Harkness grinned, ‘Welcome to Torchwood.’

Part 3

‘Joy, behind you!’

Temperance turned sharply and landed a well-aimed kick at the Weevil that had snuck up behind her. The already disoriented creature (the spray needed some more reworking if it wasn’t knocking them out) fell heavily. Ianto Jones rushed over to her side. Temperance watched her impeccably-dressed companion slide a black cloth hood over the unconscious alien’s head. They then proceeded to lug the Weevil to the nearby black SUV.

It had been two months since Temperance had joined the Torchwood team. What had started as a temp position was slowly starting to look more and more like a permanent one. Even after Dr Martha Jones had returned to London to get married and Dr Owen Harper had resumed his position as Torchwood’s medic, Jack had given no indication that he wanted her to leave, and so Temperance had stayed.

It hadn’t taken long for her to connect with her new colleagues, which had been surprising. Temperance got along quite well with Toshiko Sato, whose love of technology reminded Brennan of Angela, although technology was the only characteristic those two women shared. 

Ianto Jones was easy enough to get along with, which was good, because he kept Torchwood running with his coffee. Ianto was quite interested in history as a result of all of his archiving, so he was always ready to discuss the subject with her.

After getting over his constant flirting, Temperance found Jack to be rather easy-going and not difficult to get along with, in any event, Temperance had found out early on not to get caught up in Jack’s flirting. The American was very obviously quite entangled with Ianto (sometimes very literally, as Gwen and Temperance had discovered when they walked into the hothouse one evening).

Even the acerbic and sarcastic Dr Owen Harper got along well with Temperance, especially when she indulged him in mostly gruesome stories from her work at the Jeffersonian. He particularly loved it when she told the stories while the team was eating, much to the others’ chagrin.

Once everyone had warmed up to her, it had been quite easy for Temperance to fit into life at Torchwood Three, Weevil hunting and all.

Upon Ianto’s instruction, Temperance kept on the trail of the second Weevil they had been chasing. It brought her to a dead end, however an open sewer grate was her only indication of where the alien had gone.

Temperance tapped her comm, ‘Lost it, Ianto.’

Ianto’s sigh crackled over the link, ‘Won’t Jack love that. Alright, what street are you on, I’ll swing by.’

Temperance found a sign and told him the name, the Welsh word falling easily from her lips.

‘Your pronunciation has gotten much better, Joy,‘ Ianto complimented before switching off their link.

Temperance grinned at nothing. A compliment from Ianto Jones about anything related to the Welsh language was high praise indeed. the anthropologist stood with her hands in her pockets.

‘Bones?’

Temperance looked up at the nickname, her eyes widening slightly. Booth was standing across the street. She was saved from any prolonged connection by the arrival of Ianto. Temperance gladly climbed into the vehicle.

Part 4

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth stared at the black SUV disappeared down the street, his arm extended as if he could touch the woman who had climbed into it. It had been Brennan, of this Seeley was sure. Her hair had been shorter and her clothing less formal, but definitely Dr Temperance Brennan. Booth had been just about ready to think about giving up on finding her.

When Temperance Brennan had disappeared from DC, only Goodman knew where she had gone. All the archeologist could tell them was that Brennan had taken the news of her true background harder than she first let on and so she had, in essence, run away. A young psychologist named Lance Sweets had been commandeered from the FBI to “help them cope with the loss.” None of them like that terminology as it felt too much like a death. As a result, they gave the baby-faced young man more grief than he probably truly deserved; he was only trying to help, after all.

Zack had immediately been put on a fast track to try to get his doctorate early, but he still had a few months left in his schooling. In the mean time, one of the other anthropologists employed by the Jeffersonian was partnered with Booth to continue the crime-solving unit. Booth didn’t like the other man very much and the atmosphere in the Medico-Legal Lab was tense.

Director Cullen and Goodman agreed that Booth needed to be put on a forced leave in order to get away for a while. So, here he was in Cardiff, Wales, for some vacation time. At least, he had been been planning to relax, but now he had a renewed mission: find Temperance Brennan and bring her home.

Over the next few days, Booth asked around, using his badge as leverage if necessary even though he didn’t have jurisdiction, but it was as if Temperance Brennan didn’t exist; nobody knew the name. His faith shaken, Booth was ready to give up after two weeks of no results. Then, a miracle, he saw her again. She was walking down the street, laughing and looking for free then he had ever seen her, her arm linked with a man in World War II military dress with movie-star looks. Booth’s heart sank as, the farther he followed them, the happier Brennan seemed. Finally, he saw them climb into the same black SUV she had entered two weeks previously. This time, however, Booth payed attention to the vehicle itself. Across the side, not initially noticeable, was one word: Torchwood.

Suddenly, whenever he asked people for information, Seeley Booth received answers.

Part 5

‘The weirdest thing happened today,‘ Owen commented as the team ate lunch in the boardroom.

‘Oh?’

Ianto put a mug of coffee in front of the dead man, it’s scent (the only part that the medic could still enjoy) so strong that it permeated the entire room.

‘You mean besides a dead man wandering the streets,‘ Gwen teased.

Owen made a sour face at her, ‘Yeah, yeah. So, anyway, our friend Detective Swanson came to talk to me. She said that an American man had been around, asking about Torchwood and some person named Temperance Brennan.’

Temperance almost choked on her lo mien. It had to be Booth, nobody else would have come looking. How had he known about Torchwood? Even Goodman didn’t know about her new employment.

‘You okay, Joy?‘ Tosh asked, snapping Temperance from her thoughts.

‘Yes,‘ she replied, ‘Just thinking about that name. It’s quite unique.’

Toshiko didn’t seem convinced. Temperance returned to her meal.

Part 6

She saw him again a few days later, talking with a PC on the corner. Temperance gripped the handles of the take-out bags she was toting, hoping that her former partner wouldn’t notice.

‘Bones!’

Temperance stiffened and quickened her walk, but the footsteps sped up behind her.

‘Bones? Where are you going? Talk to me.’

Finally, she reached her destination. From the invisible lift, she watched Booth round the corner.

‘Bones?‘ he called out sadly, almost pleadingly.

Temperance watched him for a moment before pressing her comm and asking Tosh to activate the lift. 

Part 7

‘We appear,’ Owen stated, pulling up the video in the conference room, ‘to have another Gwen on our hands.’

The woman in question made a small sound of annoyance through her bite of pizza. Owen smirked at her and she flipped his the v-sign, a symbol that Temperance had learned was the same as showing someone the middle finger.

‘In all seriousness,’ Owen continued, ‘Some guy’s been standing out there since yesterday.’

‘Didn’t even sleep,’ Tosh added with a note of awe in her voice.

‘Who is he?’ Jack asked, mouth full and gesturing with a half-eaten slice of pizza.

‘How many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full,’ Ianto muttered.

‘Doesn’t register in any face recognition programs for the UK,’ Gwen told them, ‘After lunch, I’m going to start with the US. He might be connected with the American that Detective Swanson said was looking for us.’

Tosh tapped a few keys on her nearby keyboard, carefully wiping pizza grease from her fingers first, and the video zoomed in so that the man’s features were now visible. Temperance’s heart thumped loudly in her ears. A familiar face.

‘He’s cute,’ Jack commented.

‘Looks military,’ Ianto added appreciatively, ‘Very fit.’

‘Booth,’ Temperance murmured, ‘What are you doing here?’

It took the anthropologist a few moments to realize that Jack was staring at her.

‘Joy,’ he said, ‘Do you know him?’

Temperance avoided her boss’ eyes, he lack of answer an answer enough.

‘From your non-existent past, I assume.’

‘Yes,’ Temperance said, finding her voice, ‘We worked together.’

Jack eyed her, scrutinizing her face curiously, ‘Ianto, bring him round through the tourist entrance.’

Ianto gave him a nod, unnecessarily straightened his impeccable suit and tie, and left the boardroom.

‘So,’ Jack said conversationally, resting his chin on his hands, ‘Joy Keenan. Who are you?’

Part 8

Booth shifted his weight to a more comfortable position. She had to show up again at some point, people didn’t just disappear.

‘Excuse me, sir.’

Booth turned to the Welsh-accented voice that had spoken, almost expecting it to be a police officer who would force him to leave. Instead, Booth found a young man in a smart charcoal suit with a dark burgundy shirt and a tie striped diagonally with burgundy and pale gold.

‘You’re looking for Torchwood,’ he said primly.

‘Yes,’ Booth answer, wary.

The Welshman smiled wanly, ‘I can help you. This way.’

Booth’s hand wandered to his hip where his FBI-issued firearm usually rested. He felt nothing there, of course, he wasn’t on duty, so he couldn’t technically carry a gun. The Welshman, now a few paces away, turned back and gestured for Booth to follow.

He led Booth to an out-of-the-way area, a dilapidated hovel of a place that had a sign proclaiming it to be a tourist information office. Once inside, he retreated behind the counter and pushed an ominous-looking red button. A section of the wall slid open revealing a dark passageway. The Welshman gave him an encouraging smile and motioned slightly with his chin.

Taking the hint, Booth entered the dark area and found himself in a long corridor at the end of which was a door. Through the door was an elevator that began to move on its own as soon as the door closed. The elevator opened into a large, underground area with stone walls and a ceiling somewhere above him in the gloom. Waiting there was the man Booth had seen Brennan laughing with before. He was wearing the same coat and a grin.

‘Hi,’ Booth said slowly.

‘Welcome!’ the man in the coat replied, ‘So, you’ve found Torchwood. What’re you gonna do next?’

Booth blinked at him in confusion.

‘If he says “I’m going to Disneyland”, I might have to sic Janet on him,’ said the Welshman from before, suddenly appearing at the grinning man’s side.

‘I think he’s too confused to say anything,‘ the man in the coat said, ‘So, I’ll start. I’m Captain Jack Harkness.’

When Booth still didn’t say anything, Captain Jack Harkness sighed, a full-on pout gracing his lips, ‘Fine, don’t play along. Joy!’

Booth was finally awoken from his stupor - how could it be this easy? He’d been searching for weeks - by the arrival of someone new. Her auburn hair was cut short and tucked behind her ears. She wore black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt under a fitted black jacket. Despite the change in appearance and her casual clothing, Booth could still tell it was her.

‘Bones!’

Forgetting himself for a moment, Booth stepped forward and engulfed her in a huge hug. Brennan smiled and returned the embrace.

‘Hello, Booth.’

Part 9

Temperance looked down at her hands where they rested on the glass tabletop. They were all in the conference room. Booth was seated almost uncomfortably close, as if he was afraid she would disappear as soon as he look away.

Everyone’s eyes were on her, expressions ranging from confused to accusing. For his part, Jack was calm and expectant, waiting for her to explain, as he had requested just moments before.

‘My name is Dr Temperance Brennan,‘ she said finally, ‘I am a forensic anthropologist. Before I came here, I worked in conjunction with the FBI to solve murder cases in which only skeletons remain of the victims.’

Temperance felt herself slipping back into a formal way of speech, the likes of which she had never used while a Torchwood operative.

‘She’s the top in her field,‘ Booth added, pride coloring his voice.

‘And you are?‘ Jack asked, turning his clean blue gaze on the other American man.

‘Her partner from the FBI,’ he replied, ‘Special Agent Seeley Booth.

‘Booth, what are you even doing here?‘ Temperance asked him with slight exasperation. 

‘Looking for you,‘ he answered simply, ‘I mean, it didn’t start that way. Goodman wouldn’t tell us where you’d gone and I searched for a while, but you didn’t leave any trail. I came here for a vacation. I had a lot of leave time stacked up,’ the tone of his voice told Temperance that it hadn’t been his decision to go on leave, ‘Then, I saw you on the street and had to find you.’

Temperance looked down, her cheeks coloring slightly under the intensity of his gaze and voice.

‘Of all the gin joints, you walked into mine,‘ Temperance quoted.

Booth chuckled. It had been the first movie they had seen together, his way of trying to introduce her to classic culture. 

‘What have you been doing here, Bones?’

‘Working,’ she replied, ‘Under my real name. Joy Keenan.’

‘No wonder I couldn’t find you,’ Booth said with a laugh, ‘Never even thought to check that name.’

‘Just admit it,’ Temperance said with a hint of the grin she had developed from being around Jack, ‘I’m too good for you.’

‘You wish, squint,’ Booth teased back.

‘Well, isn’t this cute.’

The sour tone in Owen’s voice brought them out of their banter, ‘So, you’ve been lying to us for two months.’

‘Owen,’ Temperance said, turning her level gaze to the medic, ‘I’m still the same person I was. My personality wasn’t a lie.’ 

Owen looked away, as if embarrassed by being caught showing an emotion.

‘Bones.’

Booth’s voice, the pleading tone in it drew Temperance’s attention back to him.

‘You need to come back.’

‘I like it here,’ Temperance told him softly.

‘You like being away from people who love you for who you are?’

‘Oi!’ Gwen protested hotly as Temperance looked down at her hands again, ‘We love Joy plenty, thank you very much!’

‘How much do you know about her?’ Booth asked her, then, without waiting for an answer, he listed, ‘her favorite color is green, she can’t stand the texture of mushrooms, she prefers beer to hard liquor, she hates pie and loves french fries, she likes wearing large jewelry and her hair in a ponytail,’ he slowed down now, his voice softening, ‘She’s fascinated by forensics, enough so that she would skip Christmas for her job, even if it meant getting accidentally infected because of a colleague’s stupid mistake. She is a fantastic teacher, even if she doesn’t realize it. She’s absolutely brilliant and it makes me dizzy sometimes. She lived her entire life as and orphan until two months ago when she suddenly found out that she is a completely different person. Bones, Temperance,’ the agent faltered, as if the name was unfamiliar on his tongue.

‘You need to come back, Temperance. Angela doesn’t smile so much, Hodgins is snapping that damn rubber band every five seconds, and Zack,’ Booth sighed, ‘Zack is falling apart at the seams. He’s been under so much pressure to complete his degree he’s getting stressed and missing details. Not to mention, this guy that Goodman put as your temporary replacement is an absolute idiot.’

Temperance laughed at that, just noticing the burning of tears at the corners of her eyes.

‘And this psychiatrist from the FBI who’s supposed to be helping people deal with things,’ Booth continued, ‘I swear, he looks like he just graduated high school!’

Temperance laughed again, a tear escaping down her cheek. Booth wiped it away.

‘They need you to come back,’ he murmured, ‘I need you to come back.’

Temperance could only nod, ‘Okay, okay.’

‘Okay.’

Temperance and Seeley looked up. It was Jack who had spoke, He smiled at them sadly.

‘You have been an excellent Torchwood operative Joy, I mean Temperance,’ he said, ‘We will miss you greatly.’

‘You’re not going to Retcon me, are you?’ Temperance asked warily.

It was Jack’s turn to laugh, quieter than his usual booming sound, but a laugh none the less, ‘No, Tempe, can I call you Tempe?’

At the forensic anthropologist’s nod, Jack grinned, ‘Tempe. I like you, we all do. So, hopefully we’ll see you again.’

‘And hopefully, it won’t be job related,’ Temperance added, causing Jack to laugh for real.

‘Exactly.’

Everyone stood, following Jack’s lead, even if it was unconsciously. Again, it was the Captain who moved first, drawing Temperance into a tight bear hug and placing a fatherly kiss on her forehead. Gwen was next, followed by Tosh and Ianto. Owen stuck out a hand, which Temperance promptly ignored in favor of hugging, tugging the undead man close despite his cold skin and demeanor. The medic allowed it, if only briefly, before extracting himself from the anthropologist’s grasp with a grumbled ‘Alight, no need to get mushy.’

Temperance collected her things from her computer console and returned her ID card. She almost laughed at the way Booth’s eyes widened comically when she returned her Torchwood-issued semi-automatic. Then she led her FBI partner to the invisible lift, which Jack turned on with the push of a button on his wrist strap. As the two moved upwards, the Torchwood team could hear Temperance’s voice ask, ‘So, can I get a gun now?’

Booth’s answer, however, was lost as the cement block slid into place.


End file.
